Twisted
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: Scotty and Lily are married and happy. So then what's up with Lil? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cold Case because if I did then Lily and Scotty would have been married by now...and that ADA would have been toast for my breakfast.

For this story, Lily and Scotty are married, but no little kiddies.

The twisted princess gets her prince

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lily retorted in response to her companion's pleas for much needed information.

"Hey, look I can either ask Vera or Jefferies. Hell, I can even ask Kat. I'm sure she knows more than I give her credit for since you two are constantly in each other's ears all the time," Scotty huffed.

" I refuse to cave in to your fits of jealousy Scotty. If you want to know something then just simply ask me. You don't have to go behind my back and interrogate my friends-in fact you've probably dragged in every potential suspect that I've had contact with in the past three months just so you could ask about my so-called "private" life. It's getting old Scotty...real old," Lily let out a cloud of exasperation along with her last words before plunging into the chair next to her.

"Well, you know I wouldn't have to plague your friends for details if you would just open up and tell me what it is that I need to know. Lil just answer my questions...I'm not trying to put you under surveillance here, but you have no right to keep in the dark. We share a life. That's what married people do," He explained calmly, but with enough force to keep her eyes locked on him.

"You're right Scotty...you're right. I apologize, but you know it's not that easy for me to just open the gates and let the flood waters out. Be patient with me because I am learning, albeit slowly, but I am making progress in being more open with you. I mean, can't you at least see that-that I am trying!" She paused briefly to scan the atmosphere swirling within Scotty's eyes before adding "You believe me...don't you?" Lily barely squeaked out the last part, voice breaking and eyes wide with fear.

"Of course I believe you Lil, it's just that.."

He could no longer continue due to the fact that Lily's fingers had somehow woven themselves gently around his lips. She was smiling, eyes and all, and he could only let himself become entranced by her aura. She took his silence and lack of movement as confirmation that her next move was welcomed.

Placing her hands firmly on each side of his face, she directly held his gaze with her own lightened eyes before leaning in and kissing his bottom lip. He didn't respond at first, but he found himself too tired to fight anymore and besides there was always tomorrow.

Lily broke the kiss and leaned back into his arms, his hands resting on her hips, and though she was quite content to remain in silence Scotty decided to speak those three little words that always seemed to make things better between them.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Lily giggled, her signature smile gracing her lips for the second time that night.

Scotty pulled her forward and with all his might capturing her in a bear hug. He felt as if life was on track and that he was in control when Lily was in his arms, like the whole world with its stars and all would never fail.

"I love you so very much," Scotty murmured in her ear as his grasp continued to constrict her even further.

And there they stood, Scotty with his eyes closed and Lily with her twisted smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Cold Case. Darn!

Thanks to all who read the first chapter and to all who reviewed. Thanks once again. :)

She's got a knife...that one does

To put it simply, it was raining and no one wanted to venture out into the bitter winds that plagued Philadelphia at the moment. One would think that rain showers were synonymous with warmth, but then one would be wrong. The current case, ancient lady Fedorine found _mysteriously_ by her own then-young niece, just wasn't adding up to a damn thing. The family had foraged through old pictures, notes, and antique dresser drawers in search of whatever hidden clues had yet to be uncovered. No luck and even the still living niece had seemed to vanish into thin air, at least all presumed she was living-a speculation hinging on the absence of a death certificate. Four months into the investigation and nothing of any real sustenance could be accounted for so the only plausible solution left was to reevaluate the evidence.

"Hey, Scotty." A response from the window like that of a murmur alerted Vera that it was okay to continue "You want to go back down to that old lady's house and retrace our steps. There's got to be somethin' we missed. Scotty. Scotty. Scotty!"

"Yeah, hey what! I heard you the first time. If you want to go then fine...lets go," Scotty answered more out of resignation than want.

"What the hell is wrong with you...wait-stop. Just tell me in the car because you look like you're ready to cry and honestly I can't be seen with a blubbering grown man. I do have a reputation to uphold here," Vera allowed his hand to stay suspended in the air as he back tracked towards and out the front door.

Scotty stared in disbelief, but keep his composure as he trailed Vera like a bloodhound. He failed to see a blond-headed detective leaning against the door frame that led to the file warehouse. Fortunately, she wouldn't have been present long enough for him recognize her anyway as she was soon playfully pulled from the doorway and out of sight.

(Vera's Car, Noon)

Scotty sunk into the plush seat, bringing a gloved-hand up to his face so that he could rub his visually-worn eyes. He had seen too much already and yet he had seen nothing today, but what did it matter. Lily was not in usual form and he had noticed that she chose to stay sporadically present all day. She was there and then she wasn't-like a unwanted game of hide and seek, only he didn't want to play. He tried like a good husband to give her what he thought was some much needed space. Why she was in need of space...that was the one gnawing question that had kept him staring out from the office window pane.

"Scotty you have got to start talking or I am gonna have to man slap you into oblivion. You were about to turn on the faucets at headquarters and now you're acting like you're preparing for the role of Charlie Chaplin in a Hollywood remake. What gives?" Vera asked, head tilted and brow furrowed.

"Something is very wrong my friend. Something's very wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Cold Case. Ah, Phewy!

Thanks to all who read and to those who reviewed. I really do appreciate the support. :)

Sorry so late with the update. I had the lovely flu.

Now on with the show.

I was doing so well

"Hey...stop...be careful not to leave..."

The blond was interrupted by the invader's lips on hers and subsequently shoved up against the wall. She could no longer release the words she so longed to give life as her brown-haired accomplice's hands made their way through her blouse, clinging onto the angel charm that positioned itself on the gold chain. All thoughts of Scotty and her career, whatever would soon be left of it, dissipated as quickly as they had formed. Giving up on being strong for morality's sake, she surrendered her conscience and allowed herself to fall forward into the waiting embrace of another man.

(Ellen Fedorine's Humble Abode)

"Nice place we got here. I'd take a bet and say that this old lady was knocked off for some of her dough. What do you think Scotty?" Vera inquired.

"I'd say that is a fair assessment of the situation, having nothing more than a dead, old, and rich lady with a missing niece. I mean come on Vera! That's the first thing the cops looked for in the many investigations that have taken place before this one and do you know what they found?" Scotty asked impatiently.

Vera, shock worn on his features, shot his eyes back in forth and then responded with an unsure shoulder shrug.

"Nothing. They found nothing. No increase in life insurance. No changes in wills or in amounts of money divided amongst the survivors. Nothing."

Just as Scotty was about to let loose on another one of his righteous tirades, a small-framed willowy lady of no more than sixty entered the room. She was indignant in character and the fragile appearance hid this trait quite effectively. She held the two gentlemen's attention with great curiosity and within a moment had sized them up.

"So, you two must be the detectives that my sister told me about earlier. Do have a seat on the couch and lets get down to business shall we." And with a simplistic wave of the hand, Charlotte Fedorine perched herself upon the ledge of the nearest chair.

Vera was the first to speak, "Yes, uh, you must be Charlotte Fedorine. Ellen's sister. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions regarding your late sister. You see we have come to suspect that your missing niece might know something about her death..."

He was soon stopped by Charlotte's raised eyebrow at the mention of her niece and told abruptly that the little twit of a child was not to be in any way considered a suspect.

"You see detective, Carla was a bit of a brat, but what would one expect otherwise since her mother...well...anyway, she left after Ellen's death because of the memories this place holds for her. She was close to Ellen and in a way-she needed to move on with her life. Get a nice gentleman such as yourselves and have children of her own. How could she do that and live here? She couldn't. She had wasted enough of her life taking care of Ellen," Charlotte's lips closed, but her eyes were scanning Scotty and Vera on whether to continue or halt.

"Tell me more about the time Carla spent with Ellen," Scotty asked and the outstanding Miss Fedorine continued on with her musings.

(Cold Case File Warehouse)

Lily and her companion had redressed themselves and were in the middle of saying their goodbyes. She was only allowed to see him once a week as to not arise suspicion amongst the other detectives, friends, and spouses.

"I'll see you next week then," Lily stated dryly.

"Sure. Next week. Take care of yourself," Joseph added with a smile and with one last kiss, he was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who read and to all who reviewed. :)

I do not own Cold Case. Wish I did.

A cracked smile is better than no smile at all

The afternoon drawled its way into evening as the sun began to retreat behind the scraped buildings of Philadelphia. Scotty and Vera had wrapped up their gab session with the unmatched Charlotte Fedorine thirty minutes ago, but the two found themselves still standing aimlessly in the headquarters parking lot. Scotty had recanted his whole day to Vera on the way back, from a to z. Vera could only sit in silence as his friend let out one stream of emotion after another. Obviously in pain from the suspicions that seemed to plague his mind, Scotty had asked Vera to stand by him as he collected his thoughts...and that was ten minutes ago.

"Ah-Scotty, I hate to interrupt your inner-spiritual experience, but could you hurry up because the temps dropping and I feel like an icicle here," Vera whined, but in a manly sort.

"My apologies. Do you need my jacket Francine?" Scotty jabbed, "Way to be supportive there pal."

"Hey! I just listened to you pour out the last twenty years of your life in that car. I think that I deserve a little present for being such a good listener. You know, I don't just listen to anyone. In fact,.."

That was as far as Vera got with his pious self-talk for at that moment the indestructible Lily Valens walked out the double doors of headquarters and out to her car. Too lost in thought, she kept her gaze locked on the vehicle in front of her as she fumbled for the keys. All Scotty and Vera could do was stare at the messy-haired blond as she drove away without so much as a wave or distasteful glance in their direction.

"She looks as though she's been in a tumble. Her hair was a mess and those clothes have looked better-and I thought that she always waited for you to get back from being on assignment before she left," Vera asked.

"I thought she did too." Scotty responded as he flipped his phone and pressed a number, "I'm gonna call her."

He put the phone up to his ear and waited for her to pick up-which was not right away, it took a minute.

Vera could hear Lily's voice on the other end as she answered. He thought she sounded miffed, but then again what did he know. He was an outsider on this deal, but Scotty was a key player and by the look on his face Vera wondered if he too detected a hint of irritability in her voice.

"What's goin' on Lil? You okay because I mean you didn't wait for me like you usually do and I was just wondering if you were sick or somethin'," Scotty babbled on and on, but anyone could see that he was not getting the expected reaction that he was hoping for.

The conversation lasted for no more than two minutes as Lily was absolutely not going to be inconvenienced while driving. Scotty said his farewell and hung up the phone with a smack and somewhat unreadable expression on his face.

"Everything okay," Vera asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She was tired and thought she'd go home and catch a nap before dinner."

(Scotty and Lily's house)

Lily hung her coat and scarf on the rack and made her way into the living room where she dropped onto the couch. Head in hands, she let out an inaudible moan. It was all slowly unraveling into one huge disappointment, into one huge lie. A lie she had nurtured and helped keep afloat for her sake. A lie that she knew if discovered, would destroy everything that she held dear. She knew that she deserved no mercy, but if there was one person who had a heart big enough to cover even the biggest of all deceptions then that was Scotty.

She heard a car door slam and instantly stood up. He was home.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. You guys keep me going. :)

I do not own Cold Case.

Your bad apology

Lily twisted her fingers tighter and tighter until there was no blood left to be seen. Her hands sweated profusely as her mind twirled around itself causing the already swift heartbeats to quicken at an accelerated pace. She had no story, no words, nothing that could console her broken-hearted husband. She searched the far reaches of her mind for some kind of explanation, but found nothing worth piecing together. She was about to let out a small cry of exhaustion when the door opened revealing an edgy Scotty. Their eyes locked and at that moment everything in the world that needed to be said came into existence and yet no words left the mouths of the battle-worn warriors. Both knew that by dawn, victors would not be found...just casualties.

Scotty was the first to break, rigidly walking past his softly crying wife and claiming a spot on the couch. Lily kept her back to his deep stare, it was the only way she could protect herself under his gaze. She was the enemy. She deserved this, however, her familiar protective fortress began to disintegrate causing her to turn and face her accuser. Scotty.

Whatever, she had hoped to find within the confines of his eyes was apparently alluding her and instead had left its frostbitten cousin hate.

"So, how was work? Did you find anything more about the dead old lady...uh, Mrs.,...uh...Mrs.," She snapped her fingers as she tried in vain to jumpstart her memory. The words were just unobtainable and there nothing she could do, but pace back and forth with her head down in hopes of being relieved of her current interrogation.

She stopped abruptly, body stilling, as she lifted her eyes in response to the invading silence. Scotty held her gaze, hands clasped lightly between his knees. A flash of emotion crossed his eyes and she could have sworn it was something along the lines of rage. It was either fess up on her own accord or face the impending wrath of her dangerously quiet husband. Confessing can be very liberating when not coerced.

"Okay, I can see right now that you are not happy with me and for that I am to blame. I realize that in the past two months I have not been there for you or for us. I am sorry. Please forgive me?" Lily said apologetically, though rushed in nature.

If it was possible for his brown eyes to become any darker, her apology won as the achieving concoction. He stared at her for a moment more, his mouth opening and closing several times before finally rising from his seated position. Lily noted that his towering presence radiated strength from the core and she couldn't help, but take a step back as he allowed his body to match hers in stance. He never made a move to harm her, but then again he didn't have to. His menacing form was enough to scare the hell out of her.

"Thanks for that meaningful apology Lil, but you want to start telling me what I really need to know?" Scotty said sarcastically.

"Like what? I don't know what you're talking about. I have already told you everything that I think you need to know," Lily bit back.

"Did you sleep with him?" Scotty asked calmly.

"Sleep with...what...with who! What are talking about! I haven't done anything..."

"Did you sleep with him?" Scotty asked again, more forceful this time.

"I don't know what..." Lily began, but her response was cut short.

"Did you sleep with him! Did his lips touch yours! Tell me!" Scotty yelled.

His sudden outburst halted her usual response and caused her to rethink the situation. To tell the truth or lie, but then aren't all liars destined to be liars for eternity. Was she a liar or merely a woman who became enthralled with the idea of being loved by what was forbidden? The power to destroy or heal had been entrusted to her and as she looked Scotty in the eyes, the path that they must walk became evident.

A quiet, yet strong "Yes" followed.

The silence was deafening as Scotty turned away, leaving her in the care of self-loathing. She could hear him breathing and when he resumed facing her, there were no tears in his eyes...just pure anger.

"Get out. I need you to get out. Get your stuff. I'll leave, but when I come back I want you gone," Scotty commanded, vigorously pointing towards the door.

She watched in horror as he tore himself away from her, grabbing his keys and jacket as he did so. She flinched as the door slammed, but waited for the firing of the car engine before allowing herself to fall upon her knees sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Cold Case.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. :)

Next chapter will be longer and have action.

Adrenalin nightmare

Hands shaking, Lily situated each shirt perfectly within the suit case. Her body moving robotically from the dresser to the bed and then back again, she let herself focus on the straight walk that led from the suit case to the next unfolded piece of clothing. Her eyes never blinked, but the tears fell none the less down her cheeks and though words never left her mouth, her lips parted in agony. She was no longer Lily Valens, but desolation in human form and as she delicately picked up the next shirt her knees gave way. There she slid down, down, down, weeping as she hit the plush carpet.

Through watery eyes, her swollen sight caught the image of a photograph planted upon the dresser. It depicted a moment in time where a man and woman sat together scrunched up together lovingly on a brown suede couch. The woman wore a red fitted velvet dress as she clung to the black suited man, both smiling. Without realizing, her mind took her back to that very scene and before she knew it, she felt herself reliving the past all over again.

(Two hours later)

When Lily awoke from her dreamless sleep, her head still groggy from the emotion and energy spent, she found herself not on the floor, but on the bed. Their bed. A straight edge shot of panic rose sharply from her stomach sending an electric jolt throughout her entire body. She WAS NOT on the floor! This could only mean one thing: Scotty was home and she was still here.

She frantically moved off the bed and began searching for her suit case, but it was not to be found...at least not in this room. She felt her body release a series of tremors causing her breathing to become erratic. If she didn't calm down, she was sure she was going to pass out, but it was too late for any speculations to be made on the degree of severity regarding her current state. Heat was now radiating from her core like a burning flame causing sweat to rain down her face and neck. Her normally fresh blonde hair wilted against her wet scalp, but it wasn't over for then came the pulsating wave of nausea that had been buried within her stomach. She hunched forward in attempt to salvage her balance, but it was no use. Lights out.

(Ten Minutes Later)

_Lily. Lily. Lily, baby, are you okay? Hey there...Lil...no Lil...come on Lil..._

Lily streamed in and out of consciousness, all the while her touch sensors registering the indentations on her skin created by the someone or something that was holding her. She fought to stay awake, but her body was too haggard and worn from the evening's events to obey. The deep-toned voice of her husband spoke soothing words and though she was unable to make them out, the sound alone was enough to coat her mind and heart with comforting warmth. Her tears began to reemerge, but this time it was not her hands that were wiping them from her face, but rather the soft thumbs of a very forgiving man. His touch had never felt so wanted, so needed...so necessary as it did right then.

She lay within his arms for a minute or two more just listening to the soft murmur of his breathing, while his fingers stroked her face, before she heard him whisper "Go to sleep Lil."

Finally, peace.


End file.
